Nine Network/Other
Logos 1970–2006 Nine (1970) 2.svg|Original variant, later spaced apart slightly. National Nine Network - Living Color (1974).svg|Living color variant (1974-1980) Nine (1970) (Color Unused).svg|Colour variant (unused) Nine Dots (1970).svg|Dots only (as a symbol 1977-1980, also in regional markets from 1989 onwards) Nine Films - Television 1984.png|1984-1986 Stereovision variant (used to promote the network's stereo programs) Nine1988-1992.png|1988-1992 variant Nine1992.png|1992-1994 variant Nine1994.png|1994-1997 variant Nine (1997).png|1997-1999 variant Nine1999.png|1999-2000 variant Numeral variants (1977–1988) In 1977, an numeral variant of the logo without the dots was used alongside the main logo, as seen on some news gathering vehicles and ENG equipment and some station identification as well as the Chevrolet Camaro that was featured in the 1980 Hardie-Ferodo race and the 1981 and 1982 James Hardie 1000 races. Number 9 (1977).svg|Main variant Nine1977-0.png|1977 variant Nine1978.png|1978 variant Nine1979.png|1979 variant Number 9 (1980) (Gray).svg|Gray variant (used in 1980) Number 9 (1977) (Blue).svg|Blue variant Nine83.png|Gold variant (used in 1981, then in 1983) Nine84.png|Blue variant (used in 1982, then between 1985 and 1986) Nine (1977) (Circle).svg|1983 variant Number 9 (1987) (Orange).svg|Orange variant (used in 1987) 2001–2006 Nine (2002) (Dark Blue).svg|Blue (Monday) Nine (2002) (Purple).svg|Purple (Tuesday) Nine (2002) (Orange).svg|Orange (Wednesday) Nine (2002) (Blue).svg|Blue (Thursday) Nine (2002) (Green).svg|Green (Friday) Nine (2002) (Yellow).svg|Yellow (Saturday) Nine (2002) (Red).svg|Red (Sunday) Dots (2001).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big 9.svg|Number 9 only Nine (2001) (Print).svg|Print variant Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big black 9.svg|Number 9 only (Print variant) File:9-qld-blue.jpg|Nine Queensland variant 2006–2008 Nine 2006logo.jpg|Glossy gradient variant Nine Network dot animation.gif|Animation Of The Logo Showing The Dots. Nine (2006) (Green).svg|Green of Shrek variant Nine (2006) (Print).svg|Print variant we��tv.png|Summer Slogan (2007-2008) Nine Summer.png|Logo With Summer Slogan (2007-2008) 2008–present Dots (2007).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2007.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only Nine (2008) (Print).svg|Print variant 2000's Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2009.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only (Print variant) 2008–2009 Channel-9 2008-0.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only we��tv.png|Slogan Variant (2008-2009) Nine We��tv.png|Logo With Slogan (2008-2009) Nine We��tv (No Dots).png|Logo With Slogan (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only) (2008-2009) Nine_(Nine_HD_variant,_2008).png|Nine HD variant (2008-2009) February–September 2009 Choose Nine.png|Slogan Variant (2009) Choose Nine (No Dots).png|Slogan Variant (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only) (2009) 2009–2012 Nine2009.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only Until March 2010 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (1).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (2).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (Used In Watermarks) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (3).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 9Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant (2010-2012) 9Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant (2010-2012) Nine WH.png|Logo With Slogan (2009-2012) Nine WH (No Dots).png|Logo With Slogan (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only Until March 2010) (2009-2010) Paaarqd.png|Hamish & Andy's Gap Year Variant 2012–present Nine Network 2017.svg|Flat variant 9 flat.svg|Flat variant (used on 9Now) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant (2012) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant (2012) Nine Network Asian Gap Year Logo.png|Social media logo for Hamish & Andy's Gap Year Asia Nine Network Bake Off Logo.png|Social media logo for The Great Australian Bake Off NN.AU2012.png|Nine News variant Nine (2012) (Blue).svg|Blue variant Colour variants (2012-present) Nine2012_Green.png|Green variant Nine2012_Orange.png|Orange variant Nine2012_Purple.png|Purple variant Nine2012_Red.png|Red variant Nine2012_Yellow.png|Yellow variant Nine2012_Pink.png|Pink variant (commonly used with Family Food Fight) between 2017 and 2018) Nine2012_Maroon.png|Maroon variant (commonly used with State of Origin) Colour variants (2015-present) Nine (2015, green).png|Green variant Nine (2015, orange).png|Orange variant Nine (2015, purple).png|Purple variant Nine (2015, red).png|Red variant Nine (2015, yellow).png|Yellow variant Nine (2015, pink).png|Pink variant (commonly used with Family Food Fight) between 2017 and 2018) Nine (2015, maroon).png|Maroon variant (commonly used with State of Origin) On-screen logos and idents 1970–1980 Nine 1972.jpg|1972 ID Nine 1975.png|1975-1976 ID Nine 1977.jpg|1977 ID (A localised version of ABC'S 1976 ID) vlcsnap-2019-04-05-14h36m41s378.png|1977 ID dots Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 7.12.14 pm.png|1978 ID (A localised version of ABC'S 1977 ID) vlcsnap-2019-04-05-14h37m07s632.png|1978 ID dots Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.11.53 pm.png|1979 ID (Slightly similar to ABC'S 1978 ID) Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-00h38m12s424.png|1979 ID dots Nine 1979 Christmas.JPG|Christmas 1979 ID Nine 1980.png|1980 ID (A localised version of ABC'S 1979 ID) 1981–1987 Nine 1981.jpg|1981 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 1.27.40 pm.png|1982 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-13 at 5.04.48 pm.png|1982 "Personality" Promo Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 9.14.33 pm.png|1983 ID Nine 1984.jpg|1984 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 9.50.08 am.png|1984-1985 (Stereovision) Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 9.12.26 pm.png|1985-1986 ID Nine 1985.png|1985 "'85 Will Come Alive" Promo 1987–2000 Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 11.31.02 am.png|1987-1988 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 11.52.28 am.png|1988-1992 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.47.06 pm.png|1988 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.41.57 pm.png|1989 "Shout" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.41.18 pm.png|1990 "Shout" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.50.13 pm.png|1991 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.38.33 pm.png|1992 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 3.08.44 pm.png|1993 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 3.11.04 pm.png|1994 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-07-06 at 4.56.29 pm.png|1994-1995 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 2.52.21 pm.png|Christmas 1994 ID Nine 1995.JPG|1995 "I Am" Promo (based on CBS's 1994-95 Promo) Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 2.55.27 pm.png|1995 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-13 at 4.58.45 pm.png|Christmas 1995 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.16.00 pm.png|1996-1997 ID Nine 1997 2.png|1996 "This is Australia" Promo Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 7.44.39 pm.png|1996 ID (Used to celebrate 40 Years of Television) A Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 10.44.47 am.png|1996 ID (Used to celebrate 40 Years of Television) B Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 7.40.59 pm.png|1996 ID (Used to celebrate 40 Years of Television using the 1975 Ident) Nine 1996 5.jpg|1996 ID (Used to celebrate 40 Years of Television using the 1985 Ident) Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.16.12 pm.png|1997-1999 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 10.05.22 pm.png|1997 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 10.06.16 pm.png|1998-1999 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 8.03.42 pm.png|1998 ID (used to promote the 1998 Commonwealth Games) A Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 9.13.51 pm.png|1998 ID (used to promote the 1998 Commonwealth Games) B Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 10.58.05 pm.png|1998 ID (used to promote the 1998 Commonwealth Games) C Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 9.56.46 pm.png|1999-2000 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 7.51.27 pm.png|1999-2000 ID with "New Millennium Television" byline 36cb8908769f0203f8c6550380455f306102a4aa.png|Christmas 1999 ID 2001–2006 Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 10.29.23 am.png|2001-2002 "News" ID Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 10.29.41 am.png|2001-2002 "Entertainment" ID Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 10.30.42 am.png|2001-2002 "Lifestyle" ID Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 10.30.26 am.png|2001-2002 "Sport" ID Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 10.42.08 am.png|2001-2002 "Urban" ID NINE Digital (2001).jpg|2001 Nine Digital ID Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 8.56.35 am.png|2002 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 9.11.00 am.png|2002 "Weapon of Choice" Promo Nine 2002 2.png|2002 "Australia's Favourite Network" Promo NineMonday.png|2002-04 ID (Monday) 6af88f82b3a2903e94ae3f9b9f79bda4e6d02c92.png|2002-04 ID (Tuesday) NineWednesday.png|2002-04 ID (Wednesday) Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 6.01.44 pm.png|2002-04 (Thursday) NineFriday.png|2002-04 ID (Friday) Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 2.11.43 pm.png|2002-04 ID (Saturday) D09c87713313535ca5ba6a90aac658f2314c753d.png|2002-04 ID (Sunday) Screen Shot 2019-06-04 at 2.59.42 pm.png|2003-04 "Still the One" Promo 901feee9e4d7eed58c3d3ecc0a7cd6840ff4652e.png|Christmas 2003 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 8.00.18 pm.png|2004-06 ID (Monday) Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 6.35.21 pm.png|2004-06 ID (Tuesday) Nine-2005Wednesday.PNG|2004-06 ID (Wednesday) Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 5.30.47 pm.png|2004-06 ID (Thursday) A Screen Shot 2019-06-18 at 7.05.14 pm.png|2004-06 ID (Thursday) B Nine-2005Friday.PNG|2004-06 ID (Friday) NineSaturday2.png|2004-06 ID (Saturday) Screen Shot 2019-06-21 at 5.01.10 pm.png|2004-06 ID (Sunday) Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 2.34.04 pm.png|Summer 2004/05 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 5.21.14 pm.png|Easter 2005 ID Nine 2005.jpg|2005 ID (Used to celebrate Nine's 50th Year of Broadcasting) UyLOgn.gif|2005 slogan, the soon-ending "Still The One" Ninemel2006.png|2005 ID (used to promote the 2006 Commonwealth Games) Nine 2005 Christmas.jpg|Christmas 2005 ID 2006–2008 Nine 2006 2.jpg|January to May 2006 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-24 at 11.47.42 pm.png|2006 "Still The One" Promo 3f028f1f942f70f846343bd5780b11a42d2695d1.png|2006 ID (used to promote the 2006 Commonwealth Games) Nine 2006 3.jpg|May 2006-January 2007 ID Nine 2006 4.JPG|2006 ID (Used to celebrate 50 Years of Television) Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 6.34.44 pm.png|October 2006 ID Nine2006SummerID.png|Summer 2006/07 ID Nine2006XmasID.png|Christmas 2006 ID Nine2007NewYearsDayID.png|2007 New Year's Day ID Screen Shot 2019-06-29 at 11.42.36 am.png|2007 ID Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 5.12.35 pm.png|Summer 2007/08 ID 2008–2009 Nine-2008-a.PNG|2008 Slogan "Welovetv" Nine 2008-09.jpg|2008 ID 62685336cec9c20c11dc10b9c08df8aa6014a705.png|Christmas 2008 ID Nine 2009.jpeg|2009 "Choose Nine" ID 2009–2012 A03ec63f2a908a74fe42aa7b14e0b27554a4c378.png|2009-2012 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 9.21.38 pm.png|2010 Olympics ID (Perth & Adelaide only) Nine 2010 Christmas.jpg|Christmas 2010 ID 2012–present Channel_Nine_2012_Rebrand|Design Director's Rebrand Video Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 9.18.33 pm.png|2012-2017 ID Nine 2012 Olympics Promo.jpg|2012 ID (used to promote the 2012 Olympics) Channel Nine 2012 Christmas Ident 4|Christmas ID (2013) Channel Nine The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug Movie Tie-In| The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug Movie Tie-In ID (Dec 13) Channel Nine - 2013 30 Second Christmas Ident (2013) 2|Christmas ID (2013) Nine 2016 Christmas.jpg|2016 Christmas ID Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 4.13.30 pm.png|2017 Promo Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 4.11.31 pm.png|2019 Promo Slogans Screen Shot 2019-04-01 at 9.00.37 pm.png|1977 Slogan "Let Us Be the One!" Screen Shot 2019-04-01 at 9.06.55 pm.png|1978 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.31.50 pm.png|1979 Slogan "We're the One" Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.32.20 pm.png|1980 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.32.52 pm.png|1981 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 1.27.10 pm.png|1982 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Nine 1983.png|1983 Slogan "Come On Along!" Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.34.06 pm.png|1984 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" animated by Pacific Data Images Category:Nine Network Category:Nine Entertainment Co. Category:Special logos Category:Other